Colonel Noodle
Colonel Noodle (ヌードルマスター Nūdaru Masutā; Noodle Master), also known as the "burger shop's son", is the leader of the Noodle Syndicate, and is the former Main antagonist of PaRappa the Rapper 2. Story Parappa and PJ Berri enter Beard Burgers, for a burger, but are confronted with more noodles (the burger being a 'noodle burger') as apparently all the burgers are turned into noodles. Being told to taste them, Burger son is slightly disappointed and annoyed, as his co-workers speak about his inability to run the store and how they wish that the president (his father) was still alive. Apparently saying such summons the said president Beard Burger Master from the dead, he appears as a ghost and berates everyone for not growing up, although most of the initial reaction from everyone is based on the fact that there is a ghost. Beard Burger Master is teaching Parappa the ways of making a real Parappa Town Traditional Burger, Burger's son pops up every time you miss a note during Stage 1: Toasty Buns, appearing with a noodlizer and inaudible cackles evilly. While everyone else panics around Rodney Greenblat reporting the "Noodlization" for Rodney World News 20, Burger son confidently walks up and waves at the camera. Learning that the Noodle Syndicate soldiers are dummies connected to some buildings wires, they find the boss, Colonel Noodle, cheering at some screens showing his army's success. Taking notice of his visitors and being recognized as "Beard Burger's Son" by Papa Parappa, he starts to immediately explain his motives: Because his father, Beard Burger Master was so into burger research, all Colonel Noodle ever got to eat were burgers, guests also had to eat the burgers and hated it, and so did his mother who turned into a burger. Upon discovering noodles, he became obsessed with them and decided to have noodles take over the world. Using an army of remote controlled robots, he uses various devices to turn everything in town into noodles. Parappa eventually managed to convince him that there are other foods out there and becomes his friend. Personality & Habits Not one to overthink his actions with much care, he is a person of passion, initiative, and naivety. He hated his burger-exclusive youth but did not take action until after his father's death and inheriting the Beard Burger brand. He began to offer only noodle-based food at his restaurant; introducing people to a food that he loves and he feels was taken from him. He does not seem to intend to ruin what he inherited, but is misguided in his personal ways to improve it. When confronted, he comes to the conclusion of his limited thinking on his own, as Parappa merely tells him to consider that all food is good. Not just burgers or noodles. Parappa, being in the same but-less-forced boat, thus validates Colonel Noodle's exclusive burger diet was pretty whack. He comes off as a bit shut-in insecure as he peeks from his chair when the heroes come in and has a slight moment of collecting himself and giving himself a confidence boost by also uttering "I Gotta Believe!", showing how much he and Parappa are alike. His tech abilities seems to be in par with that of Papa Parappa, who was a straight-A student according to General Potter, but no such similar mention is made of Colonel Noodle. He builds a machine that sends out some wave that turns everything into noodles, and built an army of robots to do his bidding. Design Colonel Noodle is a short and plump light-skinned human, supposedly Jewish* of race. He appears young, being called a "baby" by his co-workers, but is old enough to legally take over his father's business. He wears curly thick hair (referred to as an afro) that is situated on the top of his head. *This is based on his father, Beard Burger Master His Noodle Syndicate uniform, which he shares with his self-made soldiers, consists of red "Kamina" sunglasses and a long black leather coat covering the rest of his entirely black attire. Unlike his soldiers, Colonel Noodles' eyes are visible behind his glasses, making it look more like a red mask. His title "Master" was translated to "Colonel" simply because it sounded nice, but as he is the top of his organization he should be "General". Trivia * Colonel Noodle's silhouette is seen in the photo of Parappa winning the 100 year supply of noodles in the intro. Gallery Colonel Noodle 2.png Parappacolonelnoodles.jpg Start Screen wallpaper 1024x768.jpg Burgers Burgers Burgers wallpaper 1024x768.jpg Gotta Believe Colonel Noodle wallpaper 1024x768.jpg Noodles Cant Be Beat wallpaper 1024x768.jpg PTR2 guide 104 105.png PTR2 guide 106 107.png PTR2 guide 108 109.png PTR2 guide 110 111.png PTR2 guide 112 113.png|Depicted as Kim Jong-il PTR2 guide 114 115.png PTR2 guide 116 117.png PTR2 guide 138 139.png Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:PaRappa The Rapper 2